


Varicolored

by Avan Ariel (AvanArial)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abstract, F/M, Fantasy, LadyNoir - Freeform, Little Adrien, Marichat, Mystery, Romance, adrienette - Freeform, baby agreste, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvanArial/pseuds/Avan%20Ariel
Summary: “Life is but a fantasy, and we live but a chapter of the story.”A short, fantastical story of family and true love, featuring our small bean Adrien Agreste’s emotional journey.[Side-note]: I wrote this before we knew what happened to Adrien’s mom, so don’t kill me in the comments lmao.





	Varicolored

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adrien fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Adrien+fans).



The little Agreste breathed in the fresh air of the summer day and exhaled happily. Warmth radiated against his skin, causing him to shiver in pleasure as his lovely green eyes explored the scenery before him.

Vast hills covered in luscious grass stretched far and wide, magenta butterflies and pink fairies dancing throughout them like ballerinas. A magical waterfall plunged closely by, its electric blue rush glistening in the golden rays of the sun. Snow covered mountains slept in the distance, glowing like brilliant pink crystals while fluffy white clouds encircled their peaks. 

“ _Perfect. See? everything is perfect. Are you happy, my sunshine?”_

Adrien smiled. The beauty of the scene was satisfying. 

“Yes, I’m happy.” 

The child ran throughout his world, laughing and playing to his young heart's content. 

But then, a thought occurred to him. 

More. 

Adrien want more of this, more _like_ this. 

He wanted it to always be happy. 

That wasn’t too much to ask, right? 

Adrien squinched his eyes closed in concentration.

Candy canes, sugar cubes, gummy bears, and clouds of flavored cotton. What could be better than candy? Adrien giggled delightfully at his own ideas, eyes still shut, as he continued to create the new scene. 

The beauty he imagined was unrealistic and appealing. 

A magical place, filled to the brim with bright color, brilliant light, and overbearing sweetness. 

The little Agreste opened his beautiful eyes in excitement and his new wonderland dazzled into existence before him. 

It was perfect. Impossibly perfect. 

The boy jumped in delight at the exquisiteness. Oh, the colors and joy he had imagined!

Farmers called to one another as they worked happily in pink candy-colored hills. Orchards of candy cane trees were sprouted, along with rows of lollipop bushes and swirls of chocolate vines. The candy cane trees blossomed with pink flowers and little Adrien breathed in the thick, minty scent they released. The sweet smells all around the child were overwhelming, an adult might even venture to say unpleasant or sickening, but he loved it. 

It was all very bizarre, but, to Adrien, it was beautiful, and, to Adrien, it made sense. 

“ _Perfect. See? Everything is perfect. Are you happy, my sunshine?”_

The boy smiled. This was how it was supposed to be, right? 

“Yes, I’m happy.”

And he was happy. He loved it, and he wanted more. 

So, the little boy closed his eyes again. 

A rough softness grounded the souls of Adrien's feet and a strong breeze knocked against his sides. Cool wetness splashed his legs in a gentle manner and he laughed brightly. Heat christened his skin more strongly than before, but it was not unpleasant. 

Adrien grinned. He couldn’t wait to see. 

His luminous eyes opened. 

A smile as wide as the water that laid before him spread across the little boy's face. The mountains had broken way to a horizon, the pink hills had become yellow sand dunes, and the waterfall had been replaced by the vastness of a deep blue sea. Enchanting birds squalled and blue dolphins clicked to Adrien from just off the shore. The boy blissfully waved back and began a complacent run along the beach, occasionally splashing in the water and rolling through the sand.

“ _Perfect. See? It’s perfect. Are you happy, my sunshine?”_

Adrien smiled and a joyful sigh escaped his lips.

“Yes, I’m happy. I’m very happy.”

But fate and fortune is not always so kind.

Suddenly, the atmosphere of the world began to change.

The air became moist, hot. The wind changed directions, pulling out to sea. Thick gray clouds gathered in the sky and monstrous waves hit the shore with mean slaps as the water grew dark, causing the little Agreste to fearfully retreat inshore in confusion. 

What was this? 

_‘I don’t like it.’_

The wind whipped Adrien and a painful rain drenched his skin. The beautiful horizon had disappeared from view.

“I don’t like it!” he cried, but he could not be heard over the howls of the storm.

Adrien frantically closed his eyes again, desperately searching for something different, something good, something new. The sounds of the storm screamed obnoxiously in his ear.

He concentrated hard. He imagined with all his might. 

He changed it.

Silence, tranquillity. 

The storms left his head and the rustle of dry, brittle leaves replaced them. Birds chirped peacefully and the sounds of small animals murmuring to each other reached the little Agreste’s ears. Running water, perhaps that of a bubbling spring, flowed like a prose in the background of it all.

Adrien's beautiful eyes opened and lit up in ignorant delight, his previous nightmarish encounter pushed to the back of his mind. 

He stood deep in the midst of an enchanted autumn forest surrounded by piles upon piles of brightly colored leaves. The leaves crunched beneath his feet as he walked and he giggled childishly. The trees of the forest were fairytale high and squirrels briskly raced between their branches, cackling and scratching at one another playfully.

“ _We’re sorry, darling. But now and forever, we’re perfect. See? Everything is perfect.”_

The little Agreste naively nodded.

“ _Are you happy now, my sunshine?”_

Adrien smiled. 

“Yes, I’m happy.”

Suddenly, a rainbow feathered bird flew down from a branch and landed on the boy's shoulder. Adrien grinned at it cheekily.

“Hello, Mr. Bird,” he greeted, reaching up to his shoulder and stroking its head. The bird made no movement to escape as the little boy pat it. If anything, the creature chirped and bobbed contently. Adrien laughed and the bird seemed to tweet happily with him. The little Agreste took the rainbow bird in his hand and lifted it to the sky. An independent breeze whistled about them.

“Fly, little friend,” he gently commanded the bird.

The bird complacently looked at him once more before turning and raising its wings, as if it were obeying the boy. Adrien threw his hands up softly, giving the small creature a boost. It soared into the air, flapping freely and chirping joyfully. Adrien couldn't help but laugh and wave as the bird became a dot in the sky, soaring higher and higher and beginning to disappear from view.

_Crack!_

Adrien froze. 

The dot became larger again. 

 _‘...No_...’

The bird was falling, and it was falling fast.

The delicate creature dropped to the ground with a sickening thud. Its wings broke, shattered to pieces from the impact. The feathers of its body, once beautiful, were drained of color and emanated nothing but a dull grey. 

The little Agreste stood shocked. Tears filled his eyes.

“No...Please, no.”

Adrien ran through the leaves and dropped to the ground next to the bird. He picked it up. 

“Wake up! Wake up!” he yelled at the tiny limp body. 

Unseeing eyes stared back at him, glassy. 

The bird was dead. 

Adrien didn't understand. It had just been fine, had it not? It had just been happy, had it not? This couldn’t be the same bird, could it?

“Please. You must wake up. You must fly again! Please!” 

He pleaded and pleaded, but the bird remained still.

 _Crack!_ Lightning struck again, viciously, causing the young boy to look away from the dead bird for the first time since its fall. 

Dark clouds had overtaken the sky of the forest, threatening the evil rain from before. The piles of bright leaves that had littered the ground were now nothing more than heaps of decaying matter. The trees glared hatefully down at the small boy and the squirrels quarreled madly. The birds had all gone silent. 

The little Agreste began to cry. 

What was this nightmare? This wasn't what he wanted. 

He had to change it. 

Adrien closed his eyes and tried to concentrate, but the storm overwhelmed his senses. Mold and death circulated through the air. The world had become eerie, desolate. The boy whimpered fearfully. The forest were closing in on him. 

He tried again and again, concentrating with all his might, but nothing was changing. Tears streamed down Adrien's face. With every tear, a touch of hope drained from his beautiful eyes, dimming their brilliance.

“You promised!” he cried out. “You promised, didn't you?!”

The rain paused and wind stopped its howling. 

For a moment, the world seemed to freeze. 

“ _You’re right, my sunshine. You’re right.”_

The world remained frozen. It wasn't exactly getting better, but it was no longer getting worse. The little Agreste breathed a sigh of relief. He had been given a chance.

He closed his eyes and concentrated. 

Sweetly overwhelming.

A thousand different scents met the child's receptors and he opened his eyes. Flowers of prolific variety poured across the landscape for miles. No trees stood, no mountain boundaries. Just flowers. Billions of bright colored flowers. Tulips and lilies danced in the wind, loose petals forming swirls of color as the breeze swept them to and fro. Adrien smiled innocently, his adorable features laced with bewilderment.

The bird was forgotten. 

He breathed in the smells of the rich nectar and swirled about with the flying petals, spinning round and round in circles of bliss. 

This was what he wanted. This was how it should be. 

“ _Perfect. See? Everything is perfect. Are you happy, my sunshine?”_

Adrien grinned with glee. 

“Yes, I’m happy.”

No worries, no cares. This was all he wanted.

A door appeared.

Adrien froze.

 _‘No_.’

It was a large, bleak door, like those to be found on the front of any mansion home, not threatening to anyone's first glance, but the little Agreste gaped in horror at it and shook his head violently. 

 _“No_.”

He wouldn't allow that scary door in his world. Not this world. He wanted away from it. 

“This doesn’t make me happy,” Adrien whimpered.

 _Crack_.

Lightning struck the door. It opened. But Adrien looked away. He didn't want to see. He didn't want to face it. 

So, he turned and began to run. 

Thunder boomed and an all too familiar cloudy torrent consumed the sky. Adrien gazed helplessly at the dark storm above him. Its winds tore up the ground, ripping the flowers from their beds and tossing them like dolls. 

The color vanished from the petals.

The child gripped his head.

“Please, no. Please, stop,” he moaned. He wanted it to change. He wanted it to end. Adrien tried to imagine, somewhere, anywhere, but it was getting harder. His senses were being dulled, narrowed. The little Agreste stumbled to his feet and began to run again. Away, he just had to get away. 

“Please, I'm begging you, stop this!” he wailed one last time in desperation. ‘ _Please...’_

A somber gust brushed passed the child, almost like a sigh of defeat. 

“ _We don’t know if we can anymore, sunshine, we just don’t know if we can. But we’ll try.”_

The storm refused to stop completely, but it calmed enough to give Adrien a chance. Still running, the small boy shut his eyes and concentrated. With all his might, he concentrated. 

His eyes opened.

Adrien gasped as his foot struck a rock and he fell into a thick fern. Scrambling, he pushed it off of himself, rising quickly to his feet and scanning his surroundings. 

He was in the middle of a jungle. 

The jungle was not like the past places. It was bleak, almost lifeless. The scene lacked detail and was instead filled with blank silence and depressing shadows. The moss in the trees was gray and the leaves on all the plants were colored an unhealthy yellow-green.

Though, despite its drab appearance, the little Agreste didn't cry in frustration at the ugliness of this place. He sighed in relief that it had been made at all.

“ _Perfect. See? Everything is perfect. Are you happy, my sunshine?_ ”

The boy stood silently for a moment. 

Was he happy? No, not really. Perfect was hardly the word he wanted to use to describe this gray space, and happy was hardly the word he felt described his mood. 

But if he was happy, wouldn't they be happy? He had to be happy. 

“Yes, I’m happy.” 

This jungle wasn’t the prettiest place, but darling child concluded it wasn’t the worst. Adrien smiled. 

It just needed a little hope was all. 

The little Agreste began to walk, not in any particular direction, just forward. As he walked, he brushed his fingers against the trees and the plants that surrounded him. Instantly, those which were touched became lively and their flowers bloomed. The boy smiled again, slightly cheered. 

Adrien began to run, and life followed him. 

Simple jungle animals began to squawk and squeal, braying happily. Vibrant colors, textures, and sounds began to richen the scenery. Green, blue, pink. Soft, rough, smooth. Loud, quiet—

 _Crack_.

Adrien froze.

“No, I can't do it again! Please...”

The sound of a tree crashing to the ground echoed behind him. 

The little Agreste didn't look back. He ran. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him.

Adrien shoved his way through the underbrush, bushes and thorns tearing at his delicate skin. Ignoring the scratches, he kept going, tears breaking from his green eyes once more to streak his cheeks. 

 _Slam_.

The door. He had run into the door. 

Adrien’s fragile body collapsed against it from the impact and he screamed as if its very touch burned him. The jungle’s newfound color faded again as the sky darkened. The jungle itself began to wither away. 

Adrien stared at the door in terror, its ominous realness consuming his vision.

“No, no, no. Stop. Stop it!” His voice faded in and out wearily as the jungle melted away.

The little Agreste was back in the flower field, or what remained of it more like. The land was wasted, the flowers scattered and torn to shreds. The vast horizon was dark, blocked, no longer limitless.

“No, no, no!”

Thunder screamed at the small boy, taunting him with its chasing clouds and rain.

“Please, stop!”

The forest was crying in agony. The trees were black, the squirrels were rabid, and the birds had fallen to the ground. Everything was dead, everything was drained. The grass was dry and shriveled. The stream that had once bubbled in the background was now a muddy torrent.

In the middle of it all, a room with a single closed door appeared.

“Why is this here? Where is my place? What about my world?” Adrien cried hysterically, tearing at his bright blonde hair with his hands. The forest began to wither like a dead corpse, disintegrating before his eyes.

The ocean raged, smashing the shore, soaking Adrien. The water was black, angry. The sand of the beach was trashed with an ugly gray seaweed, itself a sickly pale. The bleak sun began to fade as the storm caught up, still screaming, still taunting. 

Again, the room with the door appeared. It stood in the midst of the crashing waves, unreachable. 

And this time, the door sat open. 

Inside, stood two people, mercilessly yelling at one another.

The beach vanished completely.

The orchards were dimming, but not yet completely tarnished. Farmers stood next to the trees, upset, perplexed at what was happening.

Adrien breathed in heavy relief and sprinted with his remaining energy toward the farmers, tears running down his cheeks. Maybe hope was not yet lost. Maybe there was a chance.

“Please, please, help me,” the boy begged, tripping over his own feet as he ran downhill. A farmer caught him as he fell.

“ _Adrien_...” The candy cane farmer’s voice was scared, dying. The little Agreste looked up. The farmer was devoid of color. His skin was grey, his hair was grey, his eyes were grey, and his voice was a mere childish whimper. The little boy backed away, terrified, shoving the him off. The  weak farmer took a longing step forward.

“ _Help them, Adrien. Fix it_ ,” he pleaded like a scared toddler, black tears running down his cheeks. The farmer was beginning to fade. 

Adrien gripped his head fiercely and gritted his teeth, shaking violently. He couldn’t concentrate, he couldn’t imagine. Reality was setting in, and it was tearing him apart. 

“They don't listen. No one listens anymore. No one listens to me. I try and try, but nothing will change.”

Adrien turned away from the vanishing farmer and ran. As he ran he looked at the orchards. They were dying as quickly as they had grown not too long before.

“What about me? What about my world?”

The chocolate vines and rows of lollipop bushes had rotted, rotted into reality. The candy cane farmers were gone.

_Crack! Crack! Crack!_

Bolts of lightning struck the dying candy cane trees, toppling them all at once. They disappeared like everything before them had as the scene swirled again.

The hills were barren. The falls were dry. The mountains were crumbling. 

Adrien Agreste stood despairingly at the center of it all. 

In front of him sat the room, its door still open, the two people still fighting, their volume increasing. 

Adrien wanted to stop them. He wanted to yell out, but his voice wouldn't come. The people in the room were growing angrier and angrier.

Finally, one of them had had enough. 

She stormed out of the room, out of the door. 

Adrien watched helplessly, reaching out his small hand as if maybe there was a chance he could bring her back.

“No...please don't go…”

The world froze. 

The woman paused and turned to look at the boy. Her expression was filled with despair and exhaustion, one might dare to say guilt. Tears brimmed her eyes at the sight of the hopeless child, but she turned away. 

It was easier not to look. 

“No, don’t look away from me! Stay! Please, stay!” Adrien yelled, choking on sobs. The woman hung her head.

“ _I’m sorry, my sunshine.”_

Adrien’s eyes went wide. 

“...Mama... _please_...”

The lady vanished.

_Crack!_

Lightning struck the mountain tops and they toppled, boulders skidding like pebbles down the sides. 

Adrien remained still, his eyes hopeless and distant as he turned to stare at the room. The remaining person inside was pacing, ranting angrily and sounding on the verge of tears. 

The storm was upon the little Agreste. 

The thunder screamed, it cackled, it brayed. The clouds diluted the sky to black and the evil rain came down in buckets. Everything was washing away, everything was vanishing.

Adrien looked down at his hands, at his arms, feet, and legs. His colors were dimming. His world was dying. And he couldn't change it. 

So, he stood in silence, in despair and defeat, his free spirit broken. 

He couldn't win. It was over. He wasn’t enough; he wasn’t worth it.  

Adrien Agreste slumped to the ground and began to cry, his tears draining the last bit of hope and color from his once beautiful green eyes. 

He closed them. 

And cried himself to sleep. 

 

_________________________________

 

_“...Your hair shines like the sun, and your eyes are gorgeous green...Often times I wonder your innermost thoughts and dreams...”_

_‘...M’lady...’_

Adrien Agreste opened his eyes. 

_“Together we will be...and our love will be so true.”_

How long had it been since Adrien had seen such a light? 

 _“Forever in eternity...”_ she whispered, a soft smile playing her lips. _“...my heart belongs to...you.”_

A delicate finger brushed Adrien’s chest and he looked at it. She was pointing... _to him._

Adrien couldn’t help but stare up at the girl, at the light and hope that flooded from her very being. Her eyes shone like the most radiant of sapphires and—

 _“_ M’lady _,”_ Adrien whimpered, tears brimming his faded green eyes. But these tears were different. These tears no longer stole his color.

They replenished it. 

Adrien stood and approached the glowing girl, his eyes growing evermore radiant as he neared her until, much like her own, they resembled gems; the most beautiful of emeralds could not have rivaled them. 

Adrien smiled— _genuinely smiled_ —when he reached her, and beauty poured from the both of them as he pulled her into a tight embrace. 

 _“_ M’lady, oh M’lady, I love you, _”_ he breathed into her neck, nuzzling her in a forlorn and desperate manner. The heavenly girl laughed against him and Adrien thought his heart might burst. 

Gently, the girl intertwined her angelic fingers with the boy’s golden hair and stroked him. 

“ _Mon chaton_ ,” she whispered back quietly, into the radiant locks of his head. _”Je t’aime.”_

And in that moment, Adrien’s world was right again. The hurt from before was not forgotten, but it was healing. 

A surge of heat rose from his stomach into his heart, butterflies dancing.  

 _“Are you happy? A ray of sunshine such as yourself deserves to be happy,”_ the girl sighed as she breathed his scent in deeply, closing her eyes.

Adrien paused.

“Are... _you_ happy?” he asked, a touch of fear in his voice. But the girl just smiled brighter and hugged him tighter.

_“I am unbelievably happy. But, please tell me, are you happy?”_

Adrien Agreste nodded, his face still buried in his lady’s neck. An airy, blissful grin lit his features. 

“I’m happy. Happier than you could ever know.”

 

________________________

 

 

And the girl’s name was Chloe Bourgeois.

_dun dun dun..._

(jk lol)

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and a comment if u want :) and I’d love if u checked out my Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction, Cat-Nipped Goals!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
